A Trip to Lumiose City
by TheWafflord
Summary: Misty receives an invitation from Ash Ketchum asking if she'd like to meet him in Lumiose City in the Kalos region. Has Ash grown up, or is he still that same goofy kid Misty crushed on all those years ago?


A Trip to Lumiose City

"C'mon Seadra use bubblebeam!" Misty shouted, her voice echoing through the Cerulean gym. The seahorse pokemon leaped from the water and fired a spiraling beam of bubbles directly at the opponent's wartortle.

"Wartortle withdraw!" the young trainer shouted in desperation.

The turtle pokemon, weary and bruised, obeyed its trainer's command just before the attack struck. The pokemon was sent flying, cracking the edge of the pool and collapsing beside its trainer.

"Wartortle! Are you alright?" the young boy asked with concern. His pokemon moaned its name weakly in the affirmative. The trainer took out its pokeball and pressed the button, the Pokeball grew to functional size, "You did great, you rest now. We'll beat this gym one day."

Misty unleashed her gyarados and rode across the pool on its back, "You put up a great fight." she commented stepping off onto the side of the pool.

"Th-thanks miss, I really-" He hadn't noticed during the battle, but suddenly, her swimsuit became rather distracting, "I really hope I can beat you one of these days!" he said, turning away.

"I approve of your choice of pokemon."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"That wartortle, you got it as a gift from Professor Oak didn't you?"

"Uhh, yeah." he said looking at his reflection in the Pokeball.

Misty smiled, reminiscing fondly, "Starmie was my first pokemon. I caught it while on a trip with my sisters. But if I would've traveled to Pallet town and got a pokemon from the professor, I definitely would've chosen a squirtle." She smiled at him, "But hey, just because it's my job to make sure you earn your indigo league badges doesn't mean I'm not rooting for you! You take that beautiful water pokemon and you get stronger together!" she ruffled his hair playfully.

"Y-yes miss! I'll do just that! That's my dream you know, to become super strong, stronger than any other trainer! To become a pokemon master!"

A strange expression crossed Misty's face, then she smiled, "What a silly dream."

The young trainer looked hurt, "D-do you think so?"

"I do. With so many pokemon trainers, it's silly to think you could become stronger than each and every one of them." she knelt down and looked him in the eyes, "But hey, it wouldn't be much of a dream if one trainer laughing at it would make you abandon it."

The trainer's eyes lit up with determination, "That's right, I'll never abandon my dream no matter what anyone says!" he leaped with excitement and pointed towards the sky, "I won't stop until I'm the number one pokemon master in the whole world!" he glanced at Misty and noticed her staring out the window dreamily, "M-miss, are you alright?"

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry, you just reminded me of someone… Someone I know."

"O-oh." the trainer said, not knowing how exactly to react.

Misty stood up sharply, "Well? What about your dream? You won't be making any progress by sitting in a gym now will you?"

"N-no miss! I'll go train right now!" he said awkwardly running out of the gym. He turned left down the road. Then he turned around and headed to the right, "Pokemon center first!"

Misty smiled sadly as she turned and stroked her gyarados' side, "What a silly dream." she whispered. She quietly recalled her pokemon and stood in silence, "The worst part is that it won't ever be over."

A noisy vehicle rushed down the street and screeched to a stop right in front of the gym. Misty, lost in thought didn't hear the ruckus outside the gym doors.

"Ugh! Careful with my bags you clumsy oaf!" "Finally, home!" "The gym looks fantastic!" "Almost as fantastic as US!" "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The gym doors flew open with a bang, breaking Misty out of her deep thoughts.

"Misty? Hello! Your sensational sisters are home!" Three women stepped into the gym with their butlers with their luggage in tow.

"Violet?" Misty asked looking at them.

"Hey, little sister!"

"Daisy?"

"I see you didn't burn down the gym."

"Lily?"

"If it isn't the runt! Oh, I meant our little sister, hahaha!"

Misty pulled a leek from who knows where and with three swift whacks, sent her sisters reeling on the ground, "Where have you been?!" I told you I needed you home yesterday!

Daisy sat up rubbing her swollen skull, "We don't control the yacht's schedule."

"Yeah, we just enjoy it as much as we can!" Lily added.

Misty pulled her hair in frustration, "Didn't I tell you that it was important?"

Gazing into a mirror, Violet rubbed the bump on her head, "I don't know, maybe. But you didn't tell us _why _it's so important."

Misty's cheeks turned a rosy shade of red, "I need you lot to watch the gym for a couple of days. I'm responsible for it whenever you three decide you want to randomly take a vacation. I think you three can take turns running it for at least a week."

Lily sighed, getting to her feet, "Well, I suppose we mustn't keep the citizens of Cerulean city deprived of our beautiful aquabatic performances for too long. But-" she leaned forward into Misty's face, "You still haven't told us why."

Misty's face turned red once again, "It's nothing really, just a trip to Lumiose City, I probably won't even be gone for the whole week."

"Lumiose City?!" Daisy repeated dreamily, "Home of magnificent cafes?"

"Home of the most refined boutiques?" Violet affirmed.

Daisy clasped Violet's hands, "Home of the Prism Tower?!" the two of them asked, starstruck at the thought of traveling to the city of their dreams.

Lily pushed them aside and stepped between them, "How come?"

"Because I was invited, why else?" Misty growled.

Daisy covered her mouth, "Oh my goodness! If we'd have known Ash had asked you to join him in Lumiose City! There's no way we would've delayed!"

Lily frowned, "Yes there is."

Misty ground her teeth, "What do you mean delayed? Are you saying you took your time coming back to Vermilion city? Wait! I didn't even say that Ash was the one who invited me!"

Violet put her arm around Misty's shoulder, "No? Wasn't he the one who invited you to join him in the Hoenn region?"

"Well, yeah. But that was just to catch up… and have a pokemon battle."

Daisy poked her cheek, "He also asked you to meet him in the Alola region just a few months ago."

"Again, nothing special he just wanted to see me… and have a pokemon battle."

Violet hugged Misty around the neck in excitement, "Yes, but this is Lumiose City! You've always wanted to go there. You insist on buying all your tea from there. You used to talk for hours about what it would be like to eat breakfast at one of the cafes!"

Misty broke free of Violet's grip and gasped for air, "Yeah? So what? What makes you think that Ash has something special planned for this trip?"

Violet held her chin, "Why Misty, I didn't say anything about Ash planning anything remotely special."

Misty's face turned bright red. One moment later Misty was breaking the leek over Violet's head, "Well, anyway. I can't leave the gym unattended, so if you three are unwilling to watch it, maybe I'll call Ash back right now and tell him-"

"Of course we'll watch the gym!" Daisy cried in desperation, "Isn't that right Lily?"

"S-sure, I guess. If it's only a couple days."

"W-we'll even take breaks occasionally from our aquabatic performances to actually battle some challengers, so you have nothing to worry about!" Violet said massaging her aching head.

Misty crossed her arms, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" Daisy said, clapping her hands together.

...

In an hour, Misty was packed and ready to make the journey to the Kalos region. She had changed out of her swimsuit into a sleeveless hoodie and jean shorts and her favorite lightning bolt sneakers. Violet handed Misty her suitcase and they walked to the door, "And remember to give Poliwrath his massage or he'll get cranky."

"Misty don't worry, just go." Violet smiled.

Misty tightened her grip on her suitcase handle, "Okay."

"And Misty," Violet grabbed her shoulder, "You know we love you. Even Lily."

Misty laughed, "Yeah. I know. I love you all too."

Violet smiled and pushed Misty out the door, "Now get going!"

Misty caught her balance, "Alright!" She pointed towards Vermilion Bay, "To Kalos!"

"Excuse me?" a young boy asked pulling on her hoodie.

"Huh? What is it?"

"I heard the sensational sisters are back in town, is that true?"

"Uhh, yeah. They just got back this afternoo-"

The boy, in a frenzy, dialed his pokegear, "Guys! The sensational sisters are back in Cerulean City!" he shouted into the phone. Almost immediately, a mob of boys amassed on the street and flooded into the gym shouting "The Sensational Sisters!", nearly trampling Misty in the process.

Misty picked herself up and stomped off down the road, muttering something about her showing her sisters her sensational _fist_ when she got back.

...

"If I may Ash, what are we even looking for?" Clemont asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I saw the perfect spot while flying with Charizard just yesterday! It'll be perfect!" Ash said as the two pokemon trainers hiked over hilly terrain in the light of the rising sun.

"Did you at least mark it on your map?" Clemont asked despairingly.

"Haha! Nobody uses the map!" Ash laughed, "I really appreciate you helping me out Clemont!"

"Well, hold on a moment. I'll need to know what I'm working with before I can say whether or not I can help."

Ash nodded, "I understand. I was just really hoping-"

Clemont stumbled into Ash, who had suddenly stopped walking, "Eh? What's going on Ash?"

"Hear that?" Ash asked, beaming.

Clemont listened carefully, "I-it sounds like a waterfall."

Ash dashed into the distance, "That's exactly what it is!"

...

Misty gave her rainbow pass to the flight attendant as she stepped onto the plane. She chose a seat by the window and was about to stow her bag in the loft when a familiar trainer caught her eye, "Tracy?" she asked.

The trainer jumped from hearing his name, "Huh? M-Misty?" he asked, a smile breaking onto his face.

"Hello, how are you?" Misty asked.

"Ah, well, you know how it is, the professor hears about some new pokemon anomaly, needs me to bring him the proper equipment." Tracy patted the luggage stowed away above his seat.

"He didn't wait for you?" Misty asked.

"Well, he gets really excited about this sort of thing; needs to see it for himself, he can worry about making official observations later," he said shaking his head.

"Do you know what the Professor was so excited about?" Misty asked, genuinely curious.

"Supposedly it's a gogoat migration, the biggest in over sixty years. They're moving southeast by the millions to Kanto, they're scheduled to arrive within the week, but the Professor couldn't wait that long."

Misty tried and failed to imagine such a large number of gogoat.

The static of the speaker sounded as the flight attendant asked everyone aboard to take their seat. Misty and Tracy complied gladly.

"Hey Misty, I know it's silly but, I heard a rumor that the famous Lance visited the Cerulean gym for a battle, but that isn't true is it?"

"Of course it is."

"No way! Tell me about it!"

The two of them talked fondly about their recent adventures as the plane took off from Vermillion bay and made a Northwest heading to Kalos. A half-hour after the plane took off, Tracy frowned, "Say, Misty, what brings you to the Lumiose City?"

Misty looked as though she couldn't have cared less why she was traveling to Lumiose city, "Oh, just to see an old friend…"

"Ah," Tracy interjected in realization, "Did Ash invite you?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME IT WAS ASH WHO INVITED ME!" Misty shouted, "I have plenty of other friends!" Misty pointed a finger at Tracy, "Sakura could have invited me, that would be perfect; she and I having breakfast at the cafe before taking our pokemon to the groomers…"

"Oh, well-" Tracy began.

"Or May could have invited me." Misty interrupted, her face burning red, "The pokemon competitions in Lumiose city are some of the most prestigious in the world! We would've had a great time!"

"That's true, I just meant-"

"I don't know if Casey is in Kalos right now, but Lumiose city must have a baseball team, for all you know Casey could've invited me!"

"Alright! Alright! I-I'm very sorry if I… said something wrong?" Tracy said uncertainly, "All I meant to say was that I thought that Ash would be the only person who knew how much Lumiose City meant to you."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, when I met you and Ash you two had been traveling together for quite some time, and after I became Professor Oak's assistant you kept on traveling with him. You two have been through a lot together, I was only able to hear about a few of your adventures in my time with you all in the Orange Islands." Tracy smiled at the ceiling, "If anyone knew how much this trip would mean to you it would be Ash Ketchum."

"Wow, I never thought of it like that." Misty smiled as she thought of all the fun and wacky adventures they'd had, "Do you really think he invited me because he knew how much I've always wanted to go?"

Tracy smiled, "Oh, so it was Ash who invited you?"

Misty smirked, "Yeah, it was Ash, I don't know anyone else who travels to the far reaches of the earth to find every single pokemon in existence." She stared out the window at the endless horizon, "Who won't give up… No matter what." Tracy couldn't see, but she smiled. Just then, a twinkle on the horizon glittered: The glittering Prism Tower. "Tracy, we're here!"

...

Misty retrieved her suitcase and exited the plane. Tracy stumbled after her carrying cases upon cases of the Professor's equipment, "W-well I need to go meet Professor Oak, but it was great to see you again Misty."

"Same to you Tracy!" she said, watching as he ran off to find a taxi.

"Pikachu-pi!" came a nostalgic, squeaky voice.

Misty looked and there was no mistaking it, across the runway and bolting towards her was the strongest pikachu in the world, "Pikachu!" she shouted holding her arms open.

Pikachu leaped to her, nuzzling her cheek.

"Misty!" another familiar voice called.

She turned and saw the pikachu's trainer running towards them, clumsily almost running into the other occupants of the plane. "It's good to see you Misty." his raspy voice greeted.

Misty held out her arm so Pikachu could leap back to Ash, "It's great to see you too Ash!"

Then Ash did something Misty did not expect, he gave her a hug. Misty stood there, senseless in Ash's arms, it was warm. She slowly put her arms around him, she let out a deep, satisfied sigh.

He suddenly let her go, laughing, "Oh man, you're going to love Lumiose city!" he asserted, snatching her suitcase from her.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu agreed.

"There are pokemon everywhere! And you'll love the Lumiose city gym!"

Ash continued, but Misty did not hear him. For the first time, Misty realized why she couldn't stop staring at Ash. She was looking UP to him.

_Wow, Ash, you've really matured,_ Misty thought, _You're definitely not that helpless little kid I fished out of that pond all those years ago._

Ash frowned in concern, "Misty are you okay?" he asked.

"EH?! Oh, I'm fine…" she coughed, "I was just going to apologize, I really did mean to arrive yesterday." the two of them exited the airport and walked onto the street.

"Yesterday?" Ash frowned again.

"Chu!" Pikachu growled into Ash's ear.

"Yes! Yesterday that was when you were arriving, I knew that. Well, I'm just glad everything worked out!"

"Ash Ketchum, are you implying that if I had arrived when you asked me to, that you wouldn't have been here to meet me?"

Ash pointed straight down the street, "Why, look at that! From here, you can see the top of Prism tower!"

Misty's eyes lit up, "What? Where? Oh come on Ash! We need to get a better look!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the street, having completely forgotten her anger. They exited a side street and a mere three blocks away stood the radiance of prism tower. Its lofty spire dazzled in the afternoon sun. Misty stared at the glorious piece of architecture, then her attention turned to the buildings surrounding them, there was a heavenly smell coming from a rooftop cafe, she turned and saw the Lumiose city boutique across the street, a trainer and her eevee modeled cute, matching outfits. She spun around and around taking in the stupendous sights until she couldn't take it anymore. She leaped up and shouted, "I'm in Lumiose city!" Still starry-eyed, she turned to Ash, who was smiling at her like a moron. Misty cleared her throat and clasped her hands behind her back, "Well? Are you going to tell me why you asked me to come here?"

Ash scratched his head, "I don't think so." he took her hand, "But I can show you." He lead Misty down the street, past the Prism tower to a large fountain, with smaller fountains arranged in a circle around it, "Huh?" Ash exclaimed looking around.

"What is it, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Uhh, the performers are supposed to be here… Which means they're probably on a lunch break!" Ash mused, mostly to himself. He released Misty's hand and turned to a lady taking pictures with her phone, "Excuse me miss, do you know when the performers will be back?"

"Eh?" The lady exclaimed, "If you mean the gyarados trainers, they left the city yesterday."

"WHAT?!" Ash shouted in disbelief.

The lady nodded and walked away.

Ash fell to the ground in embarrassment. Pikachu spoke his encouragement in words only Ash could understand.

Misty chuckled to herself kneeling beside Ash who hugged his legs and massaged his brow, "So, gyarados trainers huh?"

"That's right. They were the greatest I'd ever seen. I really wanted you to see them. I know how much you love water pokemon..."

Misty snatched Ash's hand and pulled him to his feet, "Tell me what it was like."

Ash looked into her eyes, the disappointment that he feared to find was nowhere to be found, only a knowing craftiness, "Well…" He walked her over to the rim of the center fountain, "They stood here and, well…" he stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. He pointed to the eastmost fountain, "They sent out their gyarados over there."

Without a word a Pokeball appeared out of Misty's pocket, she threw it, and her gyarados appeared and filled the fountain comfortably.

"What?" Ash asked in confusion.

Misty touched grabbed the hand on her shoulder, "Then what?"

"Uhh, th-the gyarados swirled the stream of water to land in the center fountain."

Misty gave a complicated command through whistles and arm motions that Ash couldn't follow. Her gyarados executed a graceful corkscrew around the stream of water and landed in the main fountain.

Ash stared wide-eyed at the spectacle before him, "Whoa! Misty that's incredible!"

She laughed, "Then what?"

"Then the gyarados used the largest water gun attack I've ever seen straight to the sky, then leaped through the water stream into another fountain."

Misty gave another command and her gyarados accomplished a feat remarkably similar to the one Ash had just recounted. In leaping through the water, a rainbow of color appeared around gyarados. Ash continued to recall the whole performance and Misty urged her highly trained pokemon to practically recreate the whole spectacle. The final act, vaporizing a stream of water with hyper beam sent a cloud of steam soaring through the square. Misty, enthralled by the sight before her, fell back into Ash. The two pokemon trainers admired this beautiful sight until the sound of thunderous applause called them back to reality. They turned to see the great crowd which had appeared behind them, which now threw change at them as though they were actual street performers.

Ash stepped away from Misty and held out his arms to her. Misty, taking her cue, curtseyed and recalled her gyarados. Then she held out a hand to Ash who, just held up a peace sign instead of bowing. After the crowd had calmed down and Misty explained that they weren't actually street performers, the crowd finally stopped demanding an encore.

"Greatest water pokemon trainer-" Ash said suddenly, "That's what you always said you wanted to become right?"

"Uhh, yeah that's right."

"Well, to train a gyarados who can give an applause-summoning performance on the spot, you have to be one of the best for sure!"

"Th-thank you, Ash…" Misty turned away, forbidding tears. She couldn't remember Ash complimenting her that much before. She was so happy.

"So Misty, where do you wanna eat?" Ash asked holding an armful of loose change.

...

"Ooh! try this one on!" Misty yelled taking another suit from the rack.

"Why would I wear one of these? It's just dinner." Ash complained from the dressing room of the Lumiose Boutique.

"Ash, we will be eating at one of the most refined restaurants in the city. If you cannot be bothered to dress appropriately, then I shall be forced to eat alone!" Misty called, giving the change of clothes to Pikachu.

"That's pretty harsh," he grunted taking the tuxedo from Pikachu. After some difficulty figuring out how to properly wear the tux, Ash emerged from the changing room.

Misty turned to him. If she dropped the suit she was holding, she didn't notice. Misty had never seen Ash in this light, she had certainly never thought of him as a gentleman. But, with him in that gorgeous tux and the way he had treated her today, it made her blush.

"Uhh, am I wearing it right?" Ash asked fussing with his sleeves.

"Eh? Oh, just about… Here, I'll help you with your tie." Misty pulled the tie to the proper length, she stared at Ash as she worked, Ash looked incredible. She looked into his eyes, the same burning passion he had always possessed was there, but it was different, it had grown, matured, it was tempered by experience.

"Thanks, Misty." Ash smirked, "Alright, I put on the mankey suit. Now let's get to that restaurant, I'm starving!" Ash and Pikachu briefly bolted to the door before Misty caught Ash by the collar.

"Besides the fact that you were about to steal a very expensive suit, I still haven't changed yet." Misty explained irritably.

"B-but you look fine." Ash said adjusting his collar.

"I can't show up to the restaurant like this." Misty cried gesturing to her casual wear, "I need a dress!"

Ash smirked, "I see. I bet I know which one you have your eyes on too!" he pointed to a mannequin modeling a goldeen-style gown, "That one right there! Doesn't that bring back memories?"

Misty, turning crimson, knocked Ash to the ground with a swift left cross, "AGH! Just wait here will you?" she shouted taking a dress and retreating into the changing room. _Matured, yeah right..._

Ash wearily glanced up at Pikachu, "I thought it was funny…"

...

Ash busied himself with trying on as many pokemon themed hats as he could until Misty emerged from the changing room.

"Ka-chu!" Pikachu pulled on Ash's ear to get his attention.

"Ahh! Wah, wa-what… Woah…" Ash exclaimed. Misty had chosen a silky blue dress that fell around her knees.

"W-well? How do I look?" Misty demanded, her cheeks turning red.

Ash regained his composure, "You-you look great! Absolutely better than usual. Not that you don't usually look great, you're fine and good and pretty no matter what clothes you wear. That is to say, wearing clothes is good because-" Misty's face told him he was being far from flattering, "What I mean to say is, you look… like a lady."

"What?"

"Agh, sorry. That was a dumb thing to say. I was just-"

"Thank you, very much…" Misty said, beaming.

"Sure… no problem."

...

Misty gazed all around the lavishly decorated restaurant for a solid six minutes before she thought to begin eating her appetizer. Ash, however, accustomed to his diet of instant rice and protein bars couldn't stop himself, "This is the most delicious food I've ever tasted… Well, besides Brock's lazy-boy no chew stew™, it's hard to beat that."

Misty pried her eyes away from the glittering chandelier and looked at her food, it _did_ look delicious.

Ash felt Pikachu pull on his pant leg slightly. He quickly scanned the area for servers and nonchalantly slipped a loaf of bread under the table, "So Misty, how are things back in Cerulean city? I heard you've made quite a name for yourself."

Misty, slightly suspicious of this sudden praise calmly responded, "I make sure the gym's challengers earn their badges, same as all the other gym leaders."

Ash laughed, "Oh, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about Lance, beating an Indigo League champion isn't an easy task."

"Wow, th-thank you Ash. B-but honestly most would say it should have been a draw."

At that moment a pair of servers brought the main course.

"Aw, don't be so modest. In order to beat a dragon type trainer, I'd say that you've had to at least come close to achieving your dream of learning everything about water pokemon!"

A moment before Misty had been beaming, but now she turned away as if grieved, "Well thank you for your kind words." She took a bite of the salad, "Tell me, how close are you to realizing your dream?"

Ash swallowed a giant mouthful, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know, what you always used to talk about-" She forced herself to smile, "becoming a pokemon master."

"Oh, I'm starting to think I'll never truly become a pokemon master." Ash managed to say with a pained grin, "The more I learn about pokemon, the more it seems like there's not any way to learn everything about all the pokemon in the world…" he looked up and smiled proudly, "But one of the most valuable lessons I've learned is that the joy isn't in the destination, but the journey, so I'll never abandon that dream no matter what."

Misty smiled sadly, "That… That's great Ash! I'm really happy for you!"

...

After getting desert, the two friends left the restaurant.

"Man, I needed that. Camping out in the desert for four days makes any food that isn't pre-packaged taste amazing!" Ash said, stifling a belch.

Misty glanced up at the setting sun already half hidden by the horizon, "I should probably find a hotel." She turned to Ash, "Thank you for today, I'll call you tomorrow!"

"Uhh, wait, Misty, before you go. I have something to show you!"

"Huh? What is it?"

Ash took Misty's hand, "Come with me, I'll show you!" He lead Misty outside the city to the grasslands to the west. About a half-mile outside the city, Pikachu quietly began running south.

"Huh? Where's Pikachu going?" Misty asked.

Ash stopped walking for a moment, "Oh… Pikachu's probably just excited to get some exercise. He's been my faithful pokemon for so long, I trust him completely."

"Well, alright," Misty said uneasily.

The two trainers came to the crest of a hill, at the bottom, the sound of rushing water could be heard.

"Ash, what is that?" Misty asked neither of them could see much since the sun had set.

Ash smiled, "Heh, you'll see!" he stepped forward and thrust his fist to the sky, "Now!" he stood there in the dark, with his fist raised for several seconds.

Misty looked around, "Was something supposed to happen?"

"Aaaand NOW!" Ash shouted even louder. The two trainers stood in silence some moments longer.

Misty sighed, "Ash, I'm kind of tired from the plane ride, I really need to get back to Lumiose city."

Ash clenched his fist "Argh… Alright, we'll go back. But first, I need to tell you something."

Misty knelt to rest her aching feet, "Well, alright. What is it?"

Ash sat down in the grass beside her, trying to find the right words, "You know, one time, when Brock and I were traveling with May and Max. May could see that I was upset. One night, she asked me what was wrong. I told her that it wasn't a big deal. But she insisted I tell her. So I told her that I had left someone behind and that I missed her every day."

Misty blushed, "Well? Who might that be?"

Ash jabbed her with his elbow, "_You_, silly."

"Oh…" Misty tried to hide her face.

"At the time, I didn't think much of it. Of course, I missed you. You were the first person I met on my Pokemon journey, we traveled all over and saw incredible things, did crazy dangerous stuff!" Ash didn't notice how red Misty's face was, but only because of the dark, "But the feeling never went away. I could distract myself with the wonder and excitement of new pokemon for a while, but that never lasted forever."

Misty cleared her throat, "So... you missed me? Is that all? That's why you asked me to come here?"

"Well, you see-" A blinding light came from the pool below. Thousands of little electric spotlights lit up the waterfall in a rainbow of colors. Water pokemon of every size, shape, and kind could be seen deep under the water.

"Wha? Ash… It's beautiful!" Misty said taking in the glorious view, "Look at all the water pokemon!" she didn't even have time to take them all in, tentacool, carvanha, quagsire, poliwag, wishiwashi, milotic, finneon… she stopped trying to count, and just enjoyed the view.

Ash leaped up, "HAHA! Look Misty! This is it. This is what it was supposed to look like when I asked you to be my girlfriend! Isn't it beautiful?"

"Wha-What?!" Misty asked her face beet red.

"I said, 'isn't it-' … Uhh," Ash turned to her, his face just as red. He gazed at Misty, dumbfounded and shocked just as he was. His mouth was dry as a rock, he knew he needed to say something quickly but he couldn't find the words to fix what he had said, but as he gazed into the eyes of the one who had stuck by his side for so long, who he believed he loved, and now, he knew what to say.

He turned his hat backward, "That's right Misty. I miss you and it has taken me far too long to understand why. I miss you when you're not with me because I love you. I'm not okay with you not being with me and I never will be. I love being a pokemon trainer, and I'll never stop, but I don't want to be a pokemon trainer without you by my side." he knelt down, "Always."

Tears of joy streamed freely down Misty's cheeks. She had always loved Ash, even when he was that arrogant little kid, catching those gross bug pokemon in the Viridian forest, she loved him. She had just thought that she would be the one to confess to him first. _Well, no time like the present. _She thought, "Ash, you idiot, you didn't have to do all of this because… I love you too! And I want to always be with you!" She hugged him, but effectively knocked him backwards, til' they were both lying in the grass in each other's arms.

Ash chuckled, "Is that a 'yes'?"

Misty sighed happily, "That's a 'yes'."


End file.
